


Just a little break

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Brett wants to study. Liam has other plans.





	Just a little break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> For Sammy, my crazy lamb♡♡

Liam's lying on his stomach on his bed, cupping his face with his hands and looking at his biology book in front him.

He and Brett have been studying for almost two hours now and he's _bored_. This wasn't what he had in mind when he asked him to come over because his parents aren't home.

He sighs and closes the book. He tilts his head up and looks at Brett who's sitting with his back on the headboard, eyes focused on the screen of his laptop that's on his thighs.

Liam pouts a little to himself; the laptop has taken his seat. He guesses he should do something to change that. 

He shuffles closer to Brett, settling right next to him.

“Hey,” he says and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey,” Brett smiles at him and kisses his forehead before returning his attention back to the screen.

“I think you need a break,” Liam mumbles as innocently as he can, running his fingers up and down Brett’s bicep. 

“Nah, no need, there’s not much left that I have to do.”

“Well, a little break never hurt anyone,” he insists, his hand now caressing Brett’s soft curly locks. He moves closer and starts placing small kisses on Brett’s neck, right beneath his ear. 

“Li,” Brett sighs, his tone something between _‘it feels good, don’t stop’_ and _‘just let me finish what I’m doing’_. “I’m almost done, I promise.”

“Yeah but I want you now,” Liam whines, and this usually works but today Brett seems to be more stubborn. It’s okay though, Liam won’t give up that easily. “Should I start without you?” he breathes out and then nibbles on Brett’s earlobe.

“What?” Brett turns to look at him and Liam can’t stop the smirk that makes its way to his face when he hears Brett’s heart skip a beat. Getting his attention wasn’t that hard after all.

“I said, should I start without you?” he repeats, his eyes not leaving Brett’s as he bites his lower lip before continuing, “You know, make myself ready for your cock.”

“Fuck, Liam,” Brett groans and when Liam looks down at his lap he can see clearly the outline of his hard cock beneath his jeans. 

“Now you’re getting it. That’s the plan,” he winks at him before crawling out of the bed. 

He takes the tube of lube from the nightstand and then pulls his shirt off, trying not to smirk when he sees Brett’s eyes on him instead of his laptop. 

He returns on the bed and settles in the middle of it, getting on his hands and knees, giving Brett a clear view of his ass.

He hooks his thumbs into his sweats and slowly pushes them down, revealing naked skin beneath. He chuckles when he hears a choked sound coming from Brett and turns his head, finding Brett’s wide eyes focused on him. No underwear was definitely a wise choice. 

“What?” he asks with an innocent shrug of his shoulders, “I just wanted to be ready for what I was expecting to happen when I asked you to come over,” he raises an eyebrow and then proceeds with removing his sweats completely.

He arches his back and moves his legs apart, before opening the plastic tube and pouring some lube onto his fingers. He lowers himself so his face is pressed to the bed and brings both of his hands to his ass. 

He grips the one cheek with his clean hand and circles his hole with the other, sighing when he the cool liquid touches his rim. He rubs over it, spreading the lube and teasing himself before starting to push one slick finger in.

Liam can’t see Brett’s face from this angle but he can definitely feels his eyes on him and he smiles triumphantly to himself; apparently someone has trouble focusing on his project.

He pumps his finger in and out, circling it inside his hole and making the lube spread all over his inner walls. 

He keeps working the one finger until he feels the need for a second one, so he removes it only to push back in with two fingers. His hole is tighter around the two digits and he moans at the feeling, warm wet walls closing around them. 

More whines escape his lips as he keeps stretching himself open, scissoring his fingers, making his hole clench around them and ask for more. 

He’s too focused on working his fingers in and out of his ass that he doesn’t hear Brett shuffling closer. He realises he’s exactly behind him when a large hand is suddenly on his ass gripping the one cheek and pulling it apart.

Liam turns to look at him with a cocky smile, proud that his plan worked, finding Brett’s eyes glued to his ass.

"You wanna continue?" he asks, swaying his ass without, however, removing his fingers yet.

"Nah, I'm _really_ enjoying the view," he says and moves even closer, lifting one of Liam's legs and slipping between them. 

Liam hums his agreement, more than happy to put on a show for Brett, and keeps fingering himself at a steady pace. 

Both of Brett’s hands are now on his ass, kneading the round globes and spreading them apart, helping Liam push his fingers deeper. 

He whines as he brushes against his prostate and he arches his back even more, trying to push back to his own fingers.

“Fuck, you’re pretty everywhere, baby,” Brett murmurs as he massages Liam’s rim that's stretching around his two fingers with his thumbs.

Liam moans at Brett’s words even though he’s blushing, glad that he has grown almost used to receiving this kind of compliments from Brett so he, at least, doesn’t turn into a tomato anymore, like he did at the beginning of their relationship.

Brett’s hands roam over his back, squeezing his sides and then leaning in to kiss his ass, placing openmouthed kisses on the cheeks and gently sucking the skin into his mouth. Liam enjoys the attention when suddenly he feels teeth digging into his right cheek and he lets out a loud whine, his ass instinctively clenching around the two fingers. 

“Fuck,” he pants and turns his head to look at Brett who has a smug smile on his face, looking pleased with himself. “Asshole.” 

Brett chuckles and leans down to kiss and lick the spot where he bit him, making him sigh in relief. 

Liam removes his fingers and now teases his hole with three digits, circling the tight ring with the pads of his fingers but never pushing in, his hard cock throbbing between his legs.

“Liam,” Brett whines from behind him as he takes his shirt off and then struggles to remove his jeans and boxers. “Come on.” 

Liam chuckles; now that Brett’s the impatient one it's even more fun.

" _My_ ass _my_ fingers, baby, I do what I want," he turns his head just to shot him a smug grin and Brett growls playfully in response.

He keeps teasing for a few more seconds but he's really just as impatient as Brett is so he pushes the three fingers in and whines at the light burn as they stretch his hole even more. He starts fucking himself first slowly and then speeding up his pace, not caring about the shameless sounds that come out of his mouth.

He hears a relieved sigh escape Brett and he knows that means he’s probably stroking his dick, so he gives a warning growl.

"Hey, no one said you could touch yourself. A few minutes ago it seemed like you had all the time in the world, it’s only fair that you wait until I’m ready, don’t you think?”

"Liam," Brett groans but he frees his cock anyway and brings both of his hands on Liam's thighs, gripping the flesh tight, probably to stop himself from touching his dick again, not that Liam's complaining. 

Liam pumps his fingers in and out, crooks his middle finger and whines when it rubs right against his prostate. He repeats it and hits with his fingers the little bundle of nerves again and can't stop the little whines that come out of his mouth; not that he wants to, he knows that Brett loves it when he’s being vocal. 

And he can confirm it now as well, when he feels the grip on his thighs getting tighter the louder his moans are, no doubt Brett’s hands leaving temporary red marks on his skin.

"Liam, I'm gonna come just from watching you, hurry the fuck up" he growls and Liam chuckles breathlessly but obeys, he can't wait any more either. He slowly withdraws his fingers, whimpering as they leave him empty, hole clenching around nothing. 

"Fuck, perfect," Brett mumbles as he circles his rim with his thumb and Liam feels another drop of precum leaking from his aching cock.

He turns around, wiping the lube from his hand on the sheets, and shuffles closer to Brett, until he's straddling his thighs. He smirks at how wrecked Brett already looks without even having been touched, and his dick twitches against his stomach at the thought that Brett is like this from watching _him_.

Brett's hands find immediately his hips and his own travel to his head, fingers threading through the curly locks. He pulls slightly Brett’s hair, forcing his head closer at the same time and pulling him in a hungry kiss, his tongue delving into his mouth and he moans when Brett's sucks it deeper in his mouth.

Liam breaks the kiss nibbling on his bottom lip before dragging his tongue over it and then pulling away.

"So? Did you enjoy the show?" He asks, biting his lower lip and trying to keep his expression innocent, knowing that it never fails to drive Brett crazy. 

And as always, he's not disappointed. He can see Brett's already dilated pupils becoming even bigger, the beautiful grey-blue color almost disappearing as lust and anticipation take over. 

"Fuck, Li," he rasps as his hands move up and down his thighs, kneading the flesh. "You know I did, baby."

Liam smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. "Good," he breathes against his lips before pulling away and reaching for the plastic tube from where he tossed it before.

He pours some of the slippery liquid on Brett's dick and then wraps his hand around the hard length and starts stroking it and spreading the lube all over it.

His other hand roams over Brett's stomach, enjoying the feeling of his abs flexing and relaxing beneath his fingers before he moves higher, brushing his thumb over the pink bud of Brett's nipple.

It quickly hardens beneath his finger and he leans down to lick it before sucking it into his mouth as he keeps moving his hand around Brett's cock in slow lazy motions, enjoying the broken whimpers that come out of his mouth. 

"Liam, pleaase."

Liam lets the hard bud slip out of his mouth and shuffles a little closer in Brett's lap as he frees his dick. 

"You want me, baby?" He breathes out, his own desperation evident in his tone.

"Yes, Li, come on," he pleads, the low raspy and needy voice going straight to Liam's already aching cock. " _Please._ "

"You can have me," he says and pushes Brett slowly back to the mattress until he's lying with his back on the bed. 

He places his hands to Brett's firm chest to hold himself up as he lifts his body and Brett lines up his cock with his entrance.

Liam lowers himself so the slick head is touching him but he doesn't move any further. He rolls his hips slightly so it's rubbing against his opening, his hole fluttering at the feeling, teasing both of them. 

"Liam. You're fucking killing me," Brett groans , desperation lacing his voice. “Please move, baby."

Liam decides to take pity on both of them and he sinks a little lower, moaning as his rim stretches around the head.

He clenches his hole as he lifts himself up until Brett’s barely inside him, the tight ring dragging the foreskin of Brett’s dick up and then he sinks all the way down in one motion, relishing the startle, almost animalistic growl that escapes Brett's lips and the sweet sting of pain as he feels his hole stretching perfectly around Brett's thick cock. 

No matter how many times they've fucked before the feeling of being so _full_ never stops being exciting and taking his breath away. 

Brett’s hands are on his ass, kneading both of his cheeks but he waits for him to adjust at the feeling and set his own pace. 

Liam leans down to kiss him and he starts shifting his hips slowly as their tongues and lips move against each other, both of them greedy and desperate for more. 

Liam pulls away and places a sweet kiss on Brett's slightly parted lips before sitting up and finally starting to move.

He lifts his body and sinks back down before repeating the movement again and again, gradually speeding up his pace. He moans at how good Brett’s filling him up, his cock rubbing against all the right spots inside him as it slides in and out of his hole.

He sets a steady rhythm, his hands still on Brett's chest, blunt nails digging into his muscles as he works his body up and down with Brett's help who's gripping his thighs and makes his movements easier.

He shifts his hips a little differently and in the next thrust Brett's dick hits his prostate making him cry out in pleasure and then rock his hips in the exact same way again and again.

"You feel so good around my cock, baby. So fucking good," Brett pants and Liam moans in agreement, his head falling back as he keeps riding his dick.

He grips Brett's hands, taking them from his thighs and pinning them to the mattress with his own hands as he starts speeding up his pace.

He knows that Brett is stronger than him and can easily break his hold if he wants to but he also knows that he won't and it makes the feeling even more exciting.

He looks down at Brett, finding pink full lips parted and grey-blue eyes glimmering with lust and love, flushed red cheeks and soft messy curls falling against the white sheets. Brett smiles at him when he meets his gaze and he smiles back, but their grins soon faint as they both moan at the next deep thrust.

Liam’s gaze travels to his arms, admiring how deliciously his muscular biceps are stretching, his dick leaking at how beautiful and strong Brett looks beneath him.

He lets out a low whine and then allows his eyes to close as pleasure takes over, his mind focused only on the incredible feeling of Brett’s cock moving in and out of his ass. 

“Fuck, Li. You’re so perfect, baby,” Brett groans and starts rocks his hips up in sync with Liam’s pace, making the thrusts become harder and faster. "Oh God, just like that, _fuck_."

Liam whimpers, Brett’s name escaping his lips again and again as he keeps fucking himself onto his cock, his movements growing sloppier and his thighs starting to tremble.

“Fuck, please please please,” Liam whines, chasing desperately his orgasm, “Make me come, Brett.” 

Brett growls, his eyes flashing gold for a second before freeing his hands and manhandling Liam until he’s lying with his chest pressed to the mattress and his ass high in the air.

A sharp slap lands on his right cheek, making a chocked sob escape his lips and before he has time to recover from the delicious sting of pain it left on his cheek, Brett’s dick is pushing all the way back in his hole and starts slamming into him with deep, hard thrusts. Brett’s large hands grip his hips, pulling him easily back onto his cock and Liam can only whine, asking for more, for harder and he’s not disappointed.

Brett sets a punishing pace, his balls hitting Liam’s ass repeatedly, his tight grip leaving bruises on Liam’s hips, giving him exactly what he wants, what he _needs_. 

“Stroke yourself for me, baby. Come on, come for me,” Brett rasps and Liam can tell his own orgasm is close, too, from how erratic and sloppy his pace is becoming as he keeps fucking him. 

Liam reaches for his cock and a choked whimper escapes his mouth when he finally touches it. He strokes it, moving his hand desperately and fast, as Brett keeps thrusting into him relentlessly. 

He drags his palm over his swollen head and the next moment he’s coming, Brett’s name falling from his lips in broken sobs as his release spills all over his hand and drips on the sheets beneath him. 

He feels his body giving out once he’s done coming and he would collapse on the bed were it not for the two strong hands that still hold him up as Brett is chasing his own release.

It’s only a few seconds later that Liam feels Brett’s hips stuttering and his grip on his hips getting a little tighter and he knows that he’s about to come.

“Liam, fuck fuck fuuuuck,” he growls and slams his hips one last time, holding him there, his ass pressed against Brett’s body as he empties his load inside him, making Liam sigh satisfied with the feeling of his hole being filled with Brett’s cum.

He feels Brett slightly shaking as he rides out his orgasm and the next moment a large body lands above him, causing both of them to collapse on the mattress. 

“You’re fucking heavy,” Liam whines, his voice coming out a little rough like it usually does after they've fucked, and he squirms beneath him but he doesn’t have the strength to actually push him.

“Yeah, I know,” Brett says but doesn’t move. Instead, he shifts a little to get more comfortable, his softening dick still inside him. He nuzzles Liam’s neck and sighs contentedly, slipping his hands under Liam’s body and wrapping him in his arms.

Liam wants to tell him that he’s not a fucking teddy bear but he loves the feeling of Brett holding him so close and his body covering his own smaller one, so he just stays there and enjoys the tight embrace. 

By the time Brett gets up and is done cleaning himself and Liam up, Liam’s feeling exhausted and sleepy.

Brett climbs back into bed and leans down to place a soft kiss on Liam’s forehead.

“You can continue with your project. I'll probably take a nap,” Liam mumbles and then yawns. _He’s definitely taking a nap._

“Yeah because it's so easy after you've fucked my brains out." Brett replies but he sounds more amused and grateful than annoyed. 

Liam looks up at him and shots him an innocent smile before opening his arms for Brett to join him. Brett considers it for a second before lying right next to him and Liam can’t help but smile even more when Brett tucks his head into his neck, placing an arm around his chest and a leg over his thighs, wrapping himself around him like a gigantic koala. 

He hums contentedly and closes his eyes. They can continue studying later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
